In a preceding study, using an LFA-III molecule fused to an IgG1 protein, Dr. Krueger established that IV infusion was associated with minimal toxicity, was tolerated with no serious or unexpected adverse side effects, and some suggestions were generated that it had therapeutic effectiveness. The current study is a clinical trial to evaluate the effect of twelve weekly infusions of this agent given intravenously, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly with correlations to pharmacokinetics, safety, and toxicity. No preliminary data are yet available for analysis from this study.